One of the problems facing homeowners today relates to toilet leaking onto the floor or subfloor of a bathroom. Currently, wax seals or rubber gaskets are used to seal the area between the floor flange and the base of a toilet to prevent leaking from the base of a flush toilet. Unfortunately, such devices are known to wear out over time producing breaks and cracks within the gasket at which point leaking can occur. Even small leaks can cause damage to the floor/subfloor which can amount to a substantial cost to repair.
As illustrated above, the prior art has several disadvantages when it comes to preventing leaking from a toilet base. Accordingly, what is needed is a new way to ensure that a toilet will not leak from the base.